Splice
by NOob-writen
Summary: Jags world is about to change as he becomes a visual for the apocalypse


**I do not own X-men or any characters sourced from the MARVEL universe. The only characters I own are Jag, his parents and Mrs. Mctavish. **

**chapter one - the start of it all**

Rain bathed down onto the english shilling roof, cascading down and through the guttering lining the roof. The classic cliche scene of an expecting father pacing up and down a hallway, impatient to hear the news of his child.

"_What could be taking so long, I can only pray to guru ji that everyth..."_

The cry tore down the hallway disrupting anybody who heard it from any trail of thought. The elderly midwife and loyal servant to the household, Mrs. McTavish, came into the hallway to deliver the news.

" Sir? It's a boy sir, a handsome young boy"

Joy could not be a start to describe the sense of pride that Sadhu Takk felt at that moment. Following through to the bedroom his gaze instantly fell upon the blanket bundle in his wife, Karina's arms, the flitter of small brown arms flailing out, reaching for something to hold and support.

"He has your face Sadhu" Karina told him, handing the next Takk over to his predecessor, her constant smile unwavering. "You should see his eyes. They are the most unusual shade of brown, almost red,I remember my mother telling me that it's a sign of a long and powerful life"

True to what his wife had said, Sadhu gazed down and into his sons cornell red gaze, "Karina, you know you can't hang upon everything your mother says what with modern technology and science, what's more she's in India and we're in England, how can you know she even meant this shade of brown? Anyhow we have more pressing matters at hand. , would you please ring the family and deliver the good news of the arrival of...Jagvinder **(Glory of creation)** Takk."

_**3 years later**_

A blur rushes down a hallway, mud falling from his boots and being buried into what is sure to be a very expensive wool carpet, giggles escape the cavern that is the child's mouth as he runs a mock bumping into things in his blue dungarees his black curls dancing on top of his head as he runs from the old housekeeper trying to put him in the bath before dinner. With no concentration on where he is going he doesn't see the door to his father's study opening out into the hallway.

THUD!

"Jagvinder!", time seemed to slow down for as he watched as his son's forehead bounced off the door handle and cause his son to fall, slowly and slowly, to the floor then the delay as young Jag slowly began to review and feel what happened and within no time it erupted.

"WAAAAAHHHH!", the tears dripping from his eyes mixing with the blood that ran from the gash next to his eye on the outside edge of his eyelid.

"Karina! Come quick", Sadhu shouted through the house as he bent down to calm his son, "It's ok Jag, it is just a small cut don't worry" hushing him with cooing sounds as he wife arrived on the scene and explained the events that unfurled.

It was then at that point, Wednesday the 23rd April 1994 at 18:48 that the three year old Jag Takk's x gene activated for the first time of many to come. His parents and day nurse watched in a mix of horror and admiration, awe and fear, as young Jag's blood began to divulge away from his mouth and cheek half flowing down in a plasmic puddle down him arm and into his hand to rise up and solidify into a shape very much resembling a lollipop, while the remainder began to flow back up and into the gash with not a single drop being left as the gash sealed up leaving...nothing. No scab, no lines, no stretch marks, and no scar. Sadhu stared on in fear that his son would be an outcast an abnormality in a society that fears what is different, "We speak of this to nobody" his word final in the matter.

**Chapter two - the big deal**

Darkness had descended upon the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, and the night was still. The temperature had cooled slightly, but the sluggish mugginess of the day still persisted, though it was past midnight, with no sign of rain to clear it away. The silence and heavy air reflected the tense atmosphere that lingered in Charles Xavier's study as he conferred with his friends and fellow teachers, Logan and Ororo Munroe. In the mansion's upper stories, students lay in their beds and slumbered, unaware of the late-night conversation between the older mutants; the halls of the Xavier Institute were vast, the walls thick, and the adults' voices were low as they discussed the arising power surge that Cerebro had detected and warned Xavier about.

"Thank you for coming at this late hour but the matter is of utter urgency" Xaviers hands folding together in contemplation of how to go about this.

"What's up Chuck? What's so important that you had to drag me outta my bed and away from my beer?" The impatience could have been seen in the scowl on Logan's face before he needed to open his mouth, his brows furrowed, his arms crossed, his left foot tapping away at the carpet.

"As you know since Wanda joining the Brotherhood and the recent fall of Apocalypse I have had Cerebro programmed to warn me telepathically if there ever was an energy spike high enough to been seen as a threat to mutant and humankind. I am afraid to say that, that time has come. Cerebro has tracked the source to a shire in England but because of the nature of this and from what I had managed to glimpse into the mind of the boy there is much confusion, anger and fear clouding his actions and so I ask the both of you to assist me in finding the boy and convincing him to allow us to help him." all throughout his speech Xavier had been leading his colleagues down through the network maze of corridors and underground passageways down to the hangar where the X-jet stood waiting to fly across the oceans.

"So Professor," Ororo began, her snow flake white hair falling in front of her face only to be pushed back into place, "what do we know of this boy and his mutation that it could cause such a risk?"

"The risk is that Magneto has already had Mastermind tracking the boy down in order to extort the boys abilities. It has come about that his x gene has reacted and fused with his blood cells and other cells about his body, thus allowing him complete control over the flow of energy, fat and blood through his body"

"That doesn't sound so dangerous or risky" Wolverine grumped from the pilot seat of the X-jet

"Yes but when coupled with the fact that the boy has a healing factor that I believe can out pace even yours dear friend and how he can control his blood cells to flow into any shape and change from solid to liquid at rates that only the most reactive elements can and the rate of cell reproduction is unimaginable, if he wished the boy could create an army of blood based soldiers that would be double or even triple than the population of Asia and Africa combined" The words playing through his mind as he very said them, contemplating further the need to get to the boy before Eric.

"Huh, so kinda a big deal then. Hmm it would give Magneto the army he needs to bring his mutant world into effect" the possibilities of what could happen shot through Logan's mind ranging from troops of blood men patrolling streets to a tidal wave of blood tearing New York apart, not wanting to show any sign of nervousness Wolverine was careful to only ever so slightly speed up the jet.

**chapter 3 - the choice is yours**

The night was old as Jag lay on his bed, the clutter around his bed acting as his safeguard, deferring those who wanted to get to him. Life had changed Jag, whether for better or worse is yet to be recognised. HIs quick temper and tendency to fight had worn his skin to look rougher and older, the soft skin of his face had darkened to a cocoa brown as his beard started to grow through, his own mane, the soft bouncy curls from when he was three had flown out into billows of hair always tied in a bun behind his head with a bandana covering his head, he is a sikh afterall. His basketball trainer clad feet resting on his footboard while he jammed out on his guitar to Jimmy hendrix 'all along the watchtower'.

Life had always been a challenge for Jag, being the only sikh in his school, being part of the only sikh family in his village, having to uphold both his family's name and the respect it held in the village as son of the mayor and at all times keeping to the teachings and traditions of being a sikh man, well we say man but most people who knew Jag would agree his attitude and behaviour were of more resemblance to a child. Jag could only smirk as he reflected on the days events, it must have been his sixth fight this month and as expected his parents were not happy, but it was the usual punishment, no allowance, grounded to the house, no more bike lessons, no parties and no more alcohol...but im sure we all know that it is obvious that there is a secret storage section in his cupboard with a rum bottle in.

Just as he reach the manic guitar solo, there was a thumping against his door, the chains and locks rattling from the vibrations. No surprise to Jag it would be his mother coming to tell him to stop the 'racket' that he called music while his father had guest downstairs, but against his expectations his mother informed him that his presence was demanded downstairs in the the sitting room. Walking into the 'sitting room' Jag's instincts to assess a situation, a trait derived from his soldier grandfather, kicked into gear. Sitting on the three seater sofa was his parents and a black woman with billowing white hair and wearing a black leather outfit with what was most certainly a cape, and sapphire blue eyes that Jag was certain held a shade of white in the corner of the iris. Her accomplices were what could only be described as an epitome of a juxtaposition; the first man being old, bold and thin in a stainless steel wheelchair in a dark navy suit; the second man was a wall in comparison to the first, a tall barrier of muscles and grumps with ragged hair that almost spiked at the sides while his bulk of a body was covered by a thin black t-shirt and a casual pair of jeans.

"Jagvinder" said as a means to both gain his sons attention and cover introductions to his 'guests', "this is Professor Xavier from America" indicating the wheelchair bound man.

"It's Jag and i'm not interested in going abroad or going anywhere for any tests, experiments, therapy sessions or any other kind of crap you can think of" Jag spoke out loud and stern the speech he had the unfortunate pleasure of having repeated on multiple occasions "_I don't care who thinks i've got some screws loose ain't nobody taking me nowhere" _he thought to himself but...

"_I assure you that nobody is forcing you to go anywhere or do anything Jag"_ the calm mellow voice interrupting Jag's trail of thought, and looking around the room Jag's clay red eyes fell on the old man, Xavier he remembered being his name. "_Yes my name is Professor Charles Xavier and yes I am communicating with you Jag, telepathically so no your parents are not aware of this conversation"_

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Jags voice remixed with intrigue and confusion at what he had heard in his head.

"I am here to help you Jag. As i'm sure you are aware you possess certain abilities and from what I have been told by your parents there have been incidents with relation to your powers" Xavier's gaze drifting across to Mr and Mrs Takk to elaborate.

"There have been...occasions," began, "Jag has a short temper and the moment he has a small cut he has no fear in using his...powers...in violence and as weapons, people are starting to steer clear of us, from close friends to even parts on the family here in England." her voice wavering as she struggled to get the words out through tears as her husband sat on in silence holding his wife in support.

"Jag" Xavier started, "you must understand that this is not the way to do things, and I am not simply talking about using violence in situations where I will not deny some would have required action, but what I offer is control"

"Huh! Control?" a smirk creeping across Jag's lips as a ball of blood that he keeps up his sleeve, rolled down his arm to bubble and shift in his hand reforming as a scarlet flick knife, "I'm pretty sure i've got control of my 'abilities', don't you?"

"Maybe so," Storm started, "but to what extent? Without the correct training there may be a case at which your powers will be controlling you. What we offer is a prevention from that and the ability to learn how your powers should be used to benefit more than just yourself but more to the point, for the right reasons."

"Lets just cut to the chase 'cause we all know the kid ain't listening," the gruff voice speaking for the first time, echoing off the living room walls, but even so Jag couldn't help but scowl at being called a kid, "the kid seems like the rebellious type that don't like being told what to do, if you come with us" Logan now speaking directly to the young mutant, "we can at least offer you some kind of freedom but there are others who will come for you and they ain't gonna be as kind and willing, they will take you and use your powers for themselves, you will have NO say in the matter."

Jag really had to think about his choice now, on one hand he could stay and carry on with a life he knew and was ok with and if someone were to come for him, he was sure he could handle it, wasn't he? But a life in fear is no life at all, if he were to go with the other mutants he could be helped with his temper and learn not to lash out with his powers and use them as a last resort, what's more he would be amongst those like him, and if there was one thing Jag yearned for was acceptance and trust.

"I'm in."

**Chapter 4- noob recruit?**

He looked up and saw they were flying for a waterfall on a cliff. He saw a large mansion above the cliff in the distance but they were heading for the middle of the waterfall "Umm, excuse me, aren't you going to avoid the waterfall?" he asked. No one said anything."Excuse me? Hello?" The waterfall was right in front of them now. Jag began to panic. "Look out! We're going to-" They flew through the waterfall, instead of crashing and burning they continued to fly. They were inside a large hollowed out path with lights on the ceiling to show where you were flying."Crash," Jag said his voice small and squeaky.

The X-men all grinned, having seen this dozens of times."I never get sick of that," Logan said enjoying scaring the piss out of new people with the old hidden airfield behind the waterfall trick.

"You have got to be kidding me", Jag couldn't believe what he was seeing as he walked through the intricate maze of passages under the X-mansion through to the danger room. "this has to be like, a mind trick so I can't see where I really am or going."

"What would make you think that? Do you not trust us?" Ororo couldn't help but ask, she had an edgy feeling about this mutant and whether or not she trusted him.

"I have trust issues," Jag replied "I've been through situations where people have let me down, so I tend not to get too close to those who might do the same." Jag couldn't fathom how these words, words he had never really felt confident in telling anyone not even his own parents, were slipping out like water out of a glass.

Wolverine had no choice but to grumble in recall "I know that feeling. I had the same gut instinct when I first came here, but you find it easier to cope when you realise that folks around here trust in you a lot more than you might trust in them." as he walked across to a series of panels on the wall. Dialling in a series of codes activated as series of hydraulic lifts that began to shift the walls and floor into what appeared to be military grade target course with body shaped targets. It was at this point that the professor and Ororo retreated up to the control gallery.. "After talking with the Professor, we came to the conclusion that your powers are better situated in a more combat based scenario as opposed to say medical, transportational or tech 'n' science development. As such I will be your key mentor...also the Professor wants me to help you with your anger issues so that YOU stay in control." Jag nodded in understanding as Logan went on. "The course is simple, navigate through the buildings and over the obstacle course to the checkered flag at the end, on the way you must dispatch the targets in however way you deem fit, but not all targets will stand there looking pretty, some have been hooked up to plasma cannons, cc aka cannon connected, don't wanna make it too easy. So...GO!"

Jag sprinted straight to the entrance to the maze complex. Each of the four square segments that Jag had to navigate through simulated a different environment, from a shanty town to a well populated mall. Jag had to get through the course dispatching any enemy targets while seeing no harm done to the civilian boards. As he made his way through to the first section, Jag found himself in a metallic jungle dense with steel trees, he carefully stepped from behind one tree to another, using the lighting above as a guide for the general direction he should travel. Silence. Not even a faint thud as jags sneakers lifted from spot to spot. Peeking round the side of one great iron oak, Jag saw his first enemy target facing into his optical viewpoint, the trouble was that Jag didn't know whether the target was cc or not. He soon had his answer as the target began to rotate to face Jag and a globdule of yellow pus like plasma shot towards Jag. The young mutant had mere seconds to react by summoning the blood ball from under his sleeve to multiply and form a shield in front of him. As the scarlet defence absorbed plasma ball after plasma ball, Jag had no choice but to choice but to find a way to make another cut as a second blood source. Backing up round the tree while staying on the defence, Jag strained his right arm up to reach one of the sharp edges of a tungsten leaf. The cc target continued its barrage of plasma as Jags fingertips edged closer to the leaf's bladed edge.


End file.
